El Precio del Egoísmo
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Ellos, ambos, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, lo dieron todo. Ellos, sacrificaron su amor por el bien de otros. Ellos, fueron vilmente separados. Senju Tobirama, el culpable de todo, lloró sangre al haber pagado caro por su egoísmo


Era de noche, al parecer, una noche nublada, de esas noches donde no se pueden aprecias las hermosas estrellas. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba a todo lo que daba, golpeando con su fuerza las olas suicidas que gozaban morir contra las rocas. El bosque se veía más tenebroso que nunca, el bosque del Clan Senju, uno de los clanes más poderosos en estas épocas, el clan cuyo nombre provocaba temor en cualquiera que lo escuche, el clan tan poderoso que hasta dejaban a muchos sin dormir por su gran poder.

En una casa, una de las tantas habidas en ese territorio, una casa realmente grande, se encontraban dos hombres, solos, únicamente entre ellos. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Senju Hashirama, líder de los Senju y Madara Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha. Ambos callaban, tan sólo se miraban, ninguno emitía el más mísero ruido, ninguno se dignaba a hablar, como era su costumbre entre ellos. Así ante la sociedad como en la cama, ellos callaban, ahogando las ansias enfermizas de gritarse cuanto se amaban, de quitarse el pesar del pecho, de liberar el nudo de sus gargantas.

No se equivocan, ambos líderes, Senju y Uchiha, se amaban; ambos hombres, Hashirama y Madara, callaban sus voces por el miedo a lo que otros dijesen, el miedo a los que sus clanes piensen, el miedo a la sentencia que les esperaría.

El mayor, Hashirama, lucía una Yukata negra que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que el menor, Madara, con la única diferencia de que la suya era roja. Hashirama, tenía una tasa en manos, con ella, se acercó a donde se encontraba Madara, sentado, esperándolo.

— ¿Un té? —le ofreció Hashirama a su amante secreto, el cual sólo negó con la cabeza. — De acuerdo —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Madara. — ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces incomodo.

—No es nada, es sólo que... Últimamente siento mucho acoso por parte de un primo mío, aunque debo estar alucinando —murmuró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, no lo culparía. Con semejante criatura como lo eres tú, cualquiera te acosaría, lástima para ellos que ya te he reclamado como mío —murmuró el Senju contra la oreja del líder del clan Uchiha, haciéndole sentir cosquillas y un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Odio que me hables al oído de esa manera —gruñó con "enfado" el joven Uchiha.

—Y a mí me encanta verte enfadado —ahora, Hashirama abrazaba a Madara, el cual le había dado la espalda y el Senju siendo tan oportunista, lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeando la estrecha cintura del otro con sus fuertes brazos. — Madara... —susurró el Senju, mientras olía un punto en el cuello de su amante. Senju comenzó a acariciar el torso del menor por debajo de la yukata que llevaba puesta. Madara tan sólo cerró los ojos, recibiendo cada caricia otorgada por su rival y amante, Senju Hashirama. El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello del joven Uchiha, marcándolo de nuevo como suyo. Aunque no lo pareciera, Hashirama era realmente celoso y posesivo, y, Madara lo sabía, lo sabía a la perfección, mas no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Hm... —Madara soltó un leve gemido cuando Senju pellizcó sutilmente uno de sus erectos pezones, a la vez que acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos negros que le llegaban más allá de los glúteos, tan largos como los del mismo Senju. Madara jadeaba cada vez más excitado conforme cada caricia recibida, conforme cada pequeña muestra de afecto por parte del mayor. Hashirama apresó los labios de Madara, aquellos labios que le hacían desear por más de su poseedor, aquellos suaves y rosados labios que le hacían sentirse cual adicto a la droga. Madara era su adicción, su droga, su mayor posesión. El Uchiha correspondió a los besos de su amante, el cual comenzaba a volverse cada vez más apasionado, mezclando el amor con la sensualidad y excitación, dándoles a ambos una maravillosa sensación de bienestar, ninguno deseaba separase de los labios del opuesto.

—Ahh... Hashirama —murmuró el Uchiha separándose escasos centímetros para luego volver a besar al mayor, el cual correspondía gustoso en esa lucha de lenguas, en la cual Hashirama las tenía de ganar. Antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Hashirama ya tenía el torso desnudo, al igual que Madara. Las yukatas de ambos apenas y se amarraban a sus cinturas por un listón grueso, el cual fue soltado por parte de ambos. Madara en su desesperación por ver el cuerpo tan bien trabajado de su amante y Hashirama sin ser muy consciente ya que se entretenía más en la boca de su Uchiha.

—Madara —gruñó gravemente el moreno. — Vamos, atiéndeme —le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras señalaba su potente erección.

—El que debería atenderme eres tú, Hashirama, esta es tu casa, también tu habitación —murmuró el pelinegro, pero contradiciendo sus palabras, tomó entre sus manos el duro miembro de su amante, el cual suspiró suavemente. — ¿Más rápido o más lento? —preguntó con morbo, ahora el Senju se derretía entre las caricias del Uchiha, estaba completamente sumiso dejándose hacer y deshacer por Madara y sus benditas manos. Por Dios, él si sabía cómo moverlas y que puntos acariciar para que el placer nunca se acabara.

— ¡Rápido! Sabes cómo me encanta que... Ahh... Hagas eso —gimió el mayor, moviendo levemente las caderas para hacer mayor contacto con la mano del otro, el cual presionaba levemente la punta para hacerlo delirar, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba levemente los testículos.

Madara sonreía excitado tras escuchar cada leve gemido que lanzaba su amante, el cual, parecía tener la mirada perdida entre la realidad y el paraíso. El Uchiha sentía su sexo cada vez más erguido y duro con sólo ver la expresión en el rostro de Hashirama, quien estaba ahora sudando por el calor que invadía su cuerpo. El menor seguía con su labor, estimulando el ya duro sexo entre sus manos, acariciando fuertemente todo el falo del mayor, quien tan sólo gemía en respuesta a aquel placer. Madara tocaba con sus dedos los testículos de Hashirama, el cual, ya no aguantaría por mucho, por lo que Madara cesó en su trabajo manual y posteriormente, se arrodilló sin el aviso previo y comenzó a lamer el enorme y caliente miembro del otro, el cual aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos, al igual que la intensidad de sus jadeos.

—Pareces gozar demasiado, Hashirama. —dijo burlón el menor, continuando con el sexo oral que le estaba haciendo a su amante. Hashirama le miró, entrecerrando los ojos y con un enorme rubor en su rostro, pero sin quitar su habitual sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto odiaba y a la vez amaba Madara.

—Tú sabes que sí... —murmuró con la voz aun más grave el líder Senju.

—Hmp —gruñó un poco el líder del clan Uchiha, mientras sentía el líquido blanco que había dejado salir su rival, el cual bajaba ahora por su garganta, a la vez que lo degustaba con gula.— Sigues sabiendo tan endemoniadamente bien —murmuró antes de besar al otro, el cual se apoyó en su peso y logró hacer que el menor quedara de espalda contra el piso. Hashirama rozó su nueva erección contra la de Madara, soltando gemidos y jadeos fuertes.

— ¿Te preparo o no? —murmuró el Senju jugando con la mejilla roja de su Uchiha.

—Ya... Ahhh —jadeó el menor, enredando sus piernas en las caderas del Senju, jalándolo hacia abajo y haciendo que la punta de su pene tocara su entrada.— Hazlo... No aguanto más.

—Te has vuelto más impaciente y caprichoso, Madara —ronroneó el otro, tentando la pequeña entrada del otro con la punta de su largo y grueso sexo.— Pero lo haré como tú digas, sólo no te quejes —murmuró lamiendo con singular alegría el cuello de Madara, para ponerse en posición y profanar esa entrada que lo hacía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

— ¡Hmmmm! ¡Arrrrg! ¡Ha...Hashirama! —Madara clavaba duramente sus uñas contra los hombros y espalda del moreno, el cual se mordía los labios, puesto que la dura penetración fue incluso dolorosa para él. Hashirama jadeaba, cesando un poco en sus acciones, tomando ese pequeño tiempo para admirar la belleza de su amante en toda su gloria, observando como el sudor invadía cada rincón del cuerpo de Madara, deleitándose con la gracia de ese rubor que decoraba sus pálidas mejillas. Hashirama amaba todo sobre Madara, le era realmente perfecto, maravilloso, hermoso; se sentía realmente el amo del mundo y no precisamente por bienes materiales, para nada, lo que le hacía sentirse realmente grande era poder sentir el tacto con el cuerpo del líder Uchiha, hacer el amor cada noche, cada noche en las que el secreto oculto entre ellos florecía, en las que sus almas renacían, en la que sus cuerpos y almas se fusionaban hasta convertirse en uno solo.

—Calma, ya pasará. —murmuró el moreno gravemente en el oído de su amante, el cual, sentía unas vagas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y el dolor aumentar con cada minuto, a la vez que el placer llegaba a su cuerpo.- Te amo... Madara. —susurró, respirando en su cuello, causándole escalofríos al menor, antes de que éste le tomara de los largos y castaños cabellos y le obligara a besarle.

—Cállate y fóllame duro —gruñó Madara una vez que terminó el profundo beso que le había impuesto al Senju.

—Como digas, niño mimado y caprichoso —susurró el líder del clan Senju en el oído de su rival, mientras comenzaba con una estocada lenta, para después seguir con otras conforme los gemidos que soltaba el pelinegro.

—Dios... Hashirama... Me vas a volver loco, ahh —gimió el Uchiha sin pudor, sentir al Senju empujar en su interior era doloroso, pero endemoniadamente placentero, hacerlo cada noche siempre era único, para ambos lo era. Hashirama siempre era el dominante, aunque a veces, y sólo para complacer a Madara, le daba el gusto de ser un dominante sumiso, complaciendo las exigencias de su ansioso Uchiha.

—Madara, siempre tan estrecho... Ahhh —gimió ahora el Senju, el sentirse aprisionado por las cálidas paredes internas del Uchiha lo hacían delirar de una forma deliciosa. Pronto las embestidas subieron de tono, las caderas del Senju se movían junto con las del Uchiha en un rítmico compás, en el que las notas eran gemidos y los instrumentos sus cuerpos y el chocar de estos. Hashirama continuaba cada vez más rápido y fuerte el ritmo de sus estocadas, sintiendo como Madara le tiraba de las largas hebras, provocando que ambos se excitaran aun más. Los gemidos salían de ambos labios, los del moreno graves, mientras que los de Madara eran variables. A Hashirama le encantaba escuchar los sonidos que producía Madara, le encantaba el sonido de su voz. Para sorpresa del mayor, Madara había activado su sharingan sin darse cuenta, pues estaba perdido en el deleite de ese cielo generado por la unión de sus cuerpos. Hashirama sonrió al ver los ya rojos ojos de su amante, antes de besar su frente y aspirar el aroma de su cabello. Madara por su parte, arañaba y acariciaba la formada espalda del mayor, tirando de vez en vez de sus largos cabellos que sobrepasaban más allá de su firme trasero. Ninguno deseaba que este momento terminara, pero sintieron el clímax acercarse y con ello, la velocidad de sus acciones aumentaron, al igual que el sonido de sus voces.

— ¡Hashirama! —gritó el Uchiha, liberando ese líquido blanquecino, fruto de la excitación más grande que podía sentir el menor, manchando ambos torsos y vientres.

—Ma… dara —gruñó con voz grave el Senju, liberando sus espermas en el interior de Madara, marcándolo como suyo. Ambos jadeaban y trataban de normalizar su respiración. Unos minutos después, Hashirama salió del interior del menor, dejando salir también un hilillo transparente de semen. — ¿Qué tal? —preguntó el mayor viendo con algo de ternura a su rival.

—Grandioso —murmuró cansado el Uchiha. — Pero mañana me dolerá y mucho, lo sé —suspiró antes de girarse un poco. — ¿Y tu futón?

—Lo doblé en la mañana, déjame ir a sacarlo —rió un poco el joven Senju, parándose con algo de dificultad por el reciente orgasmo, para luego ir a su armario y sacar el colchón y las cobijas. — Vamos, ruédate un poco, necesito poner esto ahí. —pidió, a lo que gruñó el Uchiha antes de rodarse como se lo habían pedido y tomar entre sus manos su yukata roja.

—Mierda, se manchó —murmuró al ver su ropa manchada de semen, ¿Cómo llego ahí? Quién sabe.

—Sabes que aquí aun queda ropa tuya —le consoló el mayor.— Aunque ahora me da pereza buscarla —dijo antes de acostarse junto a Madara, el cual se había instalado en cuanto el colchón hubo tocado el piso, dejando que el Senju cubriera su desnudo cuerpo con la cobija.— Me encanta tenerte a mi lado —murmuró el castaño, rodeando la estrecha cintura del otro con un brazo.

—Mucha miel, discúlpame si vomito —murmuró adormilado el otro, en pocos minutos el Uchiha ya estaba completamente dormido.

Mientras, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, un ojo rojo miraba las acciones de ambos mayores.

—"Tsk, ¿Cómo puedes estar con ese... Uchiha, hermano?" —pensó para sí el joven Senju: Tobirama, el cual había visto todo el acto carnal con el que se demostraron su "amor" el Uchiha y su querido hermano mayor. El albino bufó, crujiendo los dientes, realmente le parecía patético que su hermano mayor se acostara con hombres y más aberrante se volvía cuando ese hombre era su rival y enemigo, esto no podía ser más ilógico. Tobirama miró por última vez a los hombres que yacían durmiendo en el cómodo futón del mayor, antes de retirarse de ahí y caminar por los callejones de su clan, observando el cielo cubierto por una enorme masa gris, privándole el poder ver las estrellas azules. Tobirama, por alguna razón, sintió oprimido su pecho, a la vez que se humedecieron sus ojos. — Joder... —murmuró, apretando los dientes, al igual que sus puños. La cosa era que el joven Senju, se sentía realmente solo, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie que lo entendiera. Sus padres estaban ahora muertos, y, nunca, durante toda su vida, recibió un halago por parte de su progenitor, él estaba tan cegado por el magno poder de su hermano mayor que nunca le prestó el más mínimo grano de atención, nunca le ofreció su apoyo y, él, Tobirama Senju, tuvo que valerse por sus propios medios y auto-superarse él mismo.

Aunque no pareciera, Tobirama vivía preso del odio, ira, envidia y rencor contra su hermano mayor, por cualquier cosa peleaban y su relación era cada vez más incomoda y tensa. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de todo ello, aprendieron a trabajar en equipo y colaborar el uno con el otro, dejando de lado sus problemas personales. Pues eran los líderes del Clan Senju y como tal, debían tratar de llevársela en paz, por muy difícil que fuese.

—"Hashirama... Hermano... Si tu decisión es estar con el enemigo, entonces no tengo más opción que deshacerme de él y si es necesario... De ti" —pensó Tobirama con enojo y coraje, mientras se encaminaba de regreso a su hogar, el cual estaba al lado del de su hermano, siendo él el segundo al mando del Clan, era completamente natural que viviera a escasos metros de su hermano mayor.

Mientras, en el complejo del clan Uchiha, Hikaku miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, pensando e imaginando que en esos momentos debía estar acostado junto a su hermoso y sexy primo y líder.

—Mierda, primero estaba Izuna como mi obstáculo, pero ahora está ese Senju... Demonios, si no fuera por ese idiota, Madara estaría aquí en estos momentos, junto a mí y acostado en mi cama —susurró con enfado el joven Uchiha, el cual sentía una atracción por su primo y líder, quería y deseaba a Madara más que a nadie en su vida. Izuna fue un obstáculo porque Madara solo tenía ojos para su hermano menor, pero desde la muerte del mismo, toda la ira del joven líder recaía en el Senju, aunque él sospechaba que había algo más.

—Aunque Setsuna insiste en que estoy loco y que nuestro líder no puede siquiera pensar en tener una relación con el líder del enemigo, yo pienso lo contrario. Hoy no vi a Madara más que en la mañana, dijo que tenía que ir a casa de ese Senju para arreglar unos asuntos —murmuró de nuevo el joven de coleta alta. — Sea como sea, yo impediré a toda costa que ese Senju me quite a Madara. —dicho eso, Hikaku miró por última vez a un joven de cabellos cortos y revueltos que yacía dormido junto consigo mismo en futón que ambos compartían. Se trataba de su joven hermano, Setsuna Uchiha, quien siempre ha estado a su lado desde la muerte de sus padres en la guerra. No bastaron más de tres minutos para que Hikaku cayera preso del cansancio.


End file.
